<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetener by storm_of_sharp_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953525">Sweetener</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things'>storm_of_sharp_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00Q00 - Freeform, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Fluff, JAQ - Freeform, M/M, mostly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the MI6 Cafe MiniBang!</p><p>My prompt was '<strong>sweetener</strong>.' I’ve chosen a definition from the Cambridge Business English Dictionary: <em>something that is given to someone in order to make an offer or situation more attractive and acceptable.</em></p><hr/><p>Alec Trevelyan takes stock of his relationship with James and Q, and discovers it is a refuge he never expected.</p><p>With art by the amazing <a href="https://pettikotes.tumblr.com/post/616953751126835200/im-thrilled-to-be-able-to-share-my-mi6-cafe-mini">pettikotes</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MI6 Cafe MiniBang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When James came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea for Q, Alec found himself smiling wryly from where he was sprawled on the sofa. Q was hunched over his keyboard, clad only in pyjama bottoms, typing furiously while glaring at several monitors’ worth of data and video.</p><p>“He’ll never notice it,” Alec said as James set it down within Q’s reach.</p><p>“He will eventually,” James replied, grabbing a jumper from where it lay over the back of the chair and dropping it onto the keyboard. Q cursed and hauled it on before resuming with a muttered ‘thank you,’ his hair now in wild disarray rather than simply rumpled.</p><p>James came over to the sofa and Alec rearranged his long limbs to leave room for James to sprawl back against him, pleased at the warmth. Neither of them were wearing anything; when Q’s emergency call from work had rung in, they’d all been sleeping in bed. Alec smiled again, remembering Q struggling to pull on the pyjama bottoms, one-handed, while typing frantically; their lover had complained enough about being bare-arsed on the leather desk chair that James kept the pyjamas and jumper nearby for Q’s too-often after-hours crisis calls. </p><p>James sighed and pulled a blanket over them both as Alec wrapped his arms around him from behind, cradling James between his thighs.</p><p>“Surely there must be someone else competent enough in his staff to handle upstart hacking attempts,” James muttered sourly.</p><p>Alec tucked his nose behind James’ ear, nuzzling into the soft short hairs there. “Look at him. He’s in his element.”</p><p>He felt James’ rueful smile. “He is rather, isn’t he? And I suppose neither of us would have him any other way.”</p><p>Alec was silent for a long while, watching Q do battle digitally, brilliantly, muttering threats and challenges to his opponent with his usual dry wit and acerbic tongue. Alec loved how it was all in high contrast to the devastating way he gave himself over to them in bed. “She knew what she was about with Q.” He was a little surprised and chagrined to find he’d said that out loud.</p><p>James, who’d been drifting off, tilted his head and turned a little to catch Alec’s eye. “You mean M?”</p><p>Alec made a soft hum of agreement, then kissed James’ shoulder to divert his attention. “Turn over,” he urged.</p><p>James laughed. “We’ll distract him and then the horrible fate of the free world will be on our heads.”</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?” Alec smirked.</p><p>“As if I’m the loud one?”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>James yawned and settled back, pulling Alec’s arms tighter. “Mmm. My Lyesha, I reluctantly concede. I shall just doze here for awhile.”</p><p>Alec felt a flash of something that, for him, approximated remorse. James was just back from a grueling mission and really did need his rest.</p><p>“Stop that,” James said as he closed his eyes. “I’m not fragile.”</p><p>Alec blew out a noisy breath, stirring James’ hair and drawing another chuckle from him. “We may have known each other a long time,” Alec murmured with a faint smile, knowing he hadn’t given away his reaction in any physical way.</p><p>“Since you first tumbled drunkenly into my berth and begged me to let you stay, since the storm was making walking impossible.”</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes. “And the ship was calm in the harbour on a perfectly clear night,” he recited with James.</p><p>James laughed silently and turned his head, pulling Alec down into an awkward but heartfelt kiss before settling again and slipping into a light sleep while Q muttered imprecations under his breath across the room.</p><p>Alec kept watch while Q worked and James slept, roving an idle eye over the windows and doors and listening to the world outside their safe den, and tried not to mistrust the contentment he felt.</p>
<hr/><p>Alec leaned his head into Q’s office, knocking lightly on the doorframe. Q looked up, his expression brightening, then frowned as he realized Alec was alone. “Where’s James?” he asked in concern, standing up and coming around his desk.</p><p>Alec grinned as he kicked the door shut and held up a bag. “James was ordered to the infirmary for stitches, but he asked me to bring you back your equipment.”</p><p>Q scowled as he took the bag and dumped the pieces out on his desk. “Of course every bit of it is broken. He’s a coward.”</p><p>Alec beamed at him. “But I’m not. Look how brave I am on his behalf! Don’t I deserve a reward?”</p><p>Q snorted, glancing at him sidelong. “Encouraging you is always a bad idea.”</p><p>Alec crowded him back against his own desk, grinning wolfishly as Q brought protesting hands up to press against Alec’s chest, a faint blush staining his cheeks.</p><p>“Alec,” Q hissed, glancing past him at the closed door.</p><p>Alec pulled Q’s hips closer with one hand, the other cupping his lover’s chin and tilting his face for a lingering kiss. He didn’t move his mouth away until Q had his fingers twisted in Alec’s jumper, breathing quiet moans against Alec’s lips. Then he slid his hand around the back of Q’s neck and into the thick hair, tugging his head back and kissing down the line of his throat.</p><p>“Alec,” Q pleaded, curling his fingers around the backs of Alec’s arms as Alec arched him back to reach the hollow at the base of his throat. “Ah god, Alec, not at <em>work</em>...”</p><p>With a tiny growl against his skin that made Q shiver, Alec straightened, pulling Q into his arms. “Stop being so bloody tempting then.” He stroked a hand down Q’s spine soothingly. “Fine. Let’s go watch James give the medical staff a hard time.”</p><p>In the infirmary, James was was indeed causing a fuss, refusing stitches for the cut on his thigh and trying to intimidate the doctor into simply taping it.</p><p>“007!” Q snapped. Alec was mildly impressed by the  flicker of startled guilt James almost completely hid. Q turned to the attending physician. “Are stitches needed for the wound or simply recommended?”</p><p>She crossed her arms and glared at Bond before turning to Q. “In <em>my</em> opinion, needed. It will heal faster and cleaner with stitches.”</p><p>“Fine.” Q raised an eyebrow at James and pointed to the examination table. “Bond.” When James opened his mouth to protest, Q raised an eyebrow at him. Alec was utterly amused when James gave in and sullenly began stripping his trousers off.</p><p>Alec wrapped around Q from behind. “I love it when you’re fierce,” he murmured. Q tried to shrug him off, but Alec just held him more snugly, letting a very faint growl rumble deep in his throat.</p><p>“Fine,” Q whispered, exasperation and resignation mixed with the faintest tremble of desire. “But behave yourself. I won’t have you ruining my image more than you already have by draping yourself all over me.”</p><p>Alec made a contented noise and watched James getting patched up over Q’s shoulder. He couldn’t count how many times he’d stood and watched James being tended to; if he were honest, it was probably roughly equivalent to the number of times James had watched him. They were both scarred old battle wolves with terrible tempers, and, though he wasn’t about to question it, neither he nor James really understood why Q put up with them.</p><p>Alec remembered the days before Q quite clearly; the excitement of running missions wearing thin, the build up of injuries and scars beyond easy ignoring, the realization that ‘retirement’ was not a thing that MI6 would ever allow. Alec had begun to make exploratory moves outside, nothing serious really, nothing to raise attention, just evaluating options. Besides, he hadn’t figured out a way to pry James, paragon of loyalty, loose. But M, eagle-eyed bitch that she had been, had noticed.</p><p>“You’re thinking very loudly back there,” Q murmured. Alec ducked his face to kiss and nip the nape of Q’s neck, making him shiver and suck in a long shaky breath before smacking at Alec’s arm.</p><p>James glared at them from across the room and Alec bared his teeth in a smug grin at him. “Next time try to avoid injury,” he advised, spreading one hand over Q’s belly in a possessive tease.</p><p>The doctor glanced over at them and let an eyebrow rise before she turned back to her stitches. Q stiffened, huffed an exasperated breath, and pushed away from Alec to stride out of the infirmary toward his office.</p><p>“Now you’ve done it,” James murmured, a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth up.</p><p>Alec sighed and leaned back against the wall, crossing his empty arms over his chest. “You know I’m not good at boundaries.”</p><p>“You’re not good at <em>respecting </em>boundaries.”</p><p>Alec considered that and then shrugged.</p><p>The doctor snickered but straightened when Q strode back in, a determined look on his face and, in his hand, a black leather bondage collar. He halted in front of Alec and raised the collar, staring the agent down as he did.</p><p>“You’re not serious,” Alec said incredulously.</p><p>Q raised his chin. “If you can’t control yourself at work, then I’m forced to use technology to assist you.”</p><p>James leaned forward, making the doctor swear under her breath, his delighted grin stretching his face. “Tell me that’s a shock collar.”</p><p>Q reached into a pocket and pulled out a small remote control, holding it up without breaking Alec’s gaze. Alec burst out laughing and bent his head to allow Q to buckle it on, then found a mirror to preen into, catching, in the reflection, the grin of anticipation James flashed at their lover.</p><p>“I admit to curiosity,” he said, turning back with a mocking eyebrow and nodding at the remote Q held.</p><p>Q gave him that quirky smile that made Alec’s heart turn over and hit the lowest setting without any hesitation. Alec jumped a little at the sharp tingle. He opened his mouth and Q hit the next level, and Alec felt his neck muscles contract in a quick spasm. He held up his hands in surrender and grinned.</p><p>“My god, it shut him up,” James said in something approaching awe. Alec shot him a glare and crossed his arms again.</p><p>Q exhaled in satisfaction and tucked the remote back into a pocket. “Now that we’ve sorted that out, back to <em>important</em> matters.”</p><p>James snorted. “That’s you told, then,” he said to Alec, who raised an eyebrow again and smirked, foreseeing what was coming.</p><p>“007, once you’ve finished with the medical staff here, you’ll want to check your email. There are three different forms for each piece of damaged equipment that will need to be completed and I expect to have them before midnight tonight. If you have any questions, do send me a text, as I will be quite busy until all forms have been received.” Q flashed a quick, entirely false, smile at Bond and left the infirmary briskly.</p><p>Alex laughed so hard at James’ crestfallen expression that the doctor kicked a rolling chair over in his direction to keep him off the floor. He sprawled in the chair and grinned at James, drawing a rueful tug of a smile from him. He loved the fact that the slim Quartermaster had them both so easily in hand, so to speak.</p><p>James gave him a wry look. “You know he won’t play favorites. If I’m banned from his bed until the paperwork’s done, so are you.”</p><p>Alec considered that and then sighed. “Fine, I’ll help you fill out your forms.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Do <em>not</em> take the left hallway,” Q said briskly in their earpieces. A false calm, Alec knew. He and James were in deep trouble. “Take the next right and then the stairwell.”</p><p>Alec heard the sound of booted feet behind them and shoved James at the opening of the hallway on the right, knowing he himself was not going to reach it in time. “Move your arse,” he snapped and spun with his pistol in hand to find four rifles trained on him. He slowly raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>“Alec,” James said, a thread of desperation entering his voice. “I can take at least two of them from here...”</p><p>“Go,” he growled, feeling a swell of regret as half a dozen more armed guards came into view. “Window’s closing.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you behind.”</p><p>“Then neither of us is making it out.” At a threatening waggle of a rifle, he dropped the pistol and kicked it gently away, forcing his tone to remain light. “And <em>someone</em> has to turn in Q’s paperwork.”</p><p>He could practically feel the jolt that gave James and was glad. They had a third to worry about now and, if they both died here, that would leave Q alone. They’d never really discussed it between them, but both he and James had lived with the threat of death, their own and the other’s, for a very long time. There was a time he thought he’d begun to go a little mad trying not to grieve James’ death before it happened, but Q had changed all that for the better. Now they had a tie outside of each other; Q would anchor James, keep him well after this mission. Alec took a slow breath, watching the gunmen carefully, looking for any opening. There might still be a way out for him, but...</p><p>Q’s voice was very even when he spoke over the earpieces and Alec could hear the rapid patter of his fingers on his keyboard. “While I’m grateful that you’re so concerned with the administrative details, 006, I really need you to take a deep breath and hold it while I set off the chemical fire suppression system. And then you need to <em>run</em>.”</p><p>Alec wanted to laugh, but instead sucked in a breath and held it. When the clouds of powdery suppressant exploded into the air, he dove for his gun, grateful that the idiots were firing wildly over his head, and rolled into a scrabbling crawl around the corner. James caught his arm and dragged him up and into a run.</p><p>Outside, they stole an idling delivery truck and headed into the city, James silent the entire time, his mouth set in a grim line. Alec gave him a sidelong glance. “Q, we’re away, which I’m sure you already know, you bloody omniscient genius.”</p><p>“I’ve booked you a suite at the Grand on 12th, and your cellphones have already been sent the smart key. Go in a back door and get cleaned up.“ Q’s voice was restrained. “Fresh clothing and new passports are being dropped off there as we speak.”</p><p>“Have we time for dinner?” James asked conversationally, though his face was still expressionless.</p><p>“You do. I’m still downloading everything from the system you got me access to.”</p><p>“Right. 007 out.” James removed his earpiece and shut it off, tucking it in a pocket and watching out the side window.</p><p>Alec let a tiny soundless sigh slip past his lips and restrained the wry smile that wanted to twist his mouth. James was in a towering strop but it would have to wait til they got to the hotel.</p><p>They ditched the van a safe distance away and made it to the hotel. Once in the room, they both went directly to the massive shower and stripped their powder-coated clothing off under the warm spray, James avoiding direct eye contact the whole time. Alec sighed audibly and shoved him into the corner, blocking him in and pouring shampoo on his head. “Out with it, <a id="return3" name="return3"></a><a class="hovertext3" href="#return3"><span class="hide">luchik moy (my sunbeam)</span></a>,” he ordered, scrubbing at James’s hair gently.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re expecting me to say,” James snapped.</p><p>Alec laughed softly and pushed James under the water. “Rinse off.” He washed his own hair quickly and leaned into the stream to rinse it, then grabbed the body wash and poured it over both of them, pushing in for a kiss as he rubbed himself lasciviously all over James. In spite of his brooding, his lover huffed in annoyed amusement and pushed him back a step, running his hands over Alec’s body in slow scrubbing sweeps.</p><p>“<a id="return5" name="return5"></a><a class="hovertext5" href="#return5"><span class="hide">Lyubimiy moy (My beloved)</span></a>,” Alec said gently.</p><p>James stopped his hands, staring at the hollow of Alec’s throat. “Are you telling me you really want to talk about sentiment, Alec?”</p><p>“No, and never if at all possible. But <em>you </em>do.”</p><p>James laughed roughly. “And you’re willing to indulge me in this...perversion.”</p><p>“James, I’m willing to indulge you in any perversion you want. Haven’t you realized that yet?” Alec shoved him up against the shower wall again, pleased that James allowed it, and stared at him from inches away. “But I’m also thinking that now may not be the time. We’ve had a bit of a scare...” James growled, glaring, and Alec pushed his legs apart with a knee, delighted at the way James’ breath caught. “...and I think now we should be indulging in sex and rest. And maybe dinner if we surface in time. Yes?”</p><p>James blew out a breath. “Yes.”</p><p>Alec leaned in to look at him intently. “And when we talk, Q should be involved as well.” He enjoyed the flash of panic that skittered across James’ face, grinning at him.</p><p>“Well, that’s one way to kill the mood.” James muscled past Alec to step out of the shower.</p><p>“Never for long,” Alec sang carelessly as he rinsed himself off and reached for a towel, waiting until James had padded into the bedroom before tackling him onto the bed. He pinned him facedown with his bodyweight, scrabbling for James’ cellphone on the side table.</p><p>James was struggling, trying to push him off, until he saw the phone in Alec’s hand. “What’re you...oh.” He laughed wickedly and took the phone, spreading his thighs to let Alec settle between them along his back while he put it on speakerphone and dialed. “Q,” he said roughly. “Tell me you’re done for a little while.”</p><p>“James? Is something...oh.” There was a frantic clatter of keystrokes, and then the scrape and click of a door closing. “Your timing is rotten, as usual.  Turn on the camera.”</p><p>James propped the phone up on some pillows while Alec waved, waggling his eyebrows at the image of Q, hurriedly tucking earbuds in, over James’ shoulder.</p><p>“Thought you wouldn’t want to miss me fucking him into the bed,” Alex said cheerfully.</p><p>Q bit his lip, flicking a glance past his own camera even as his hands slid down his front.</p><p>“You’re going to have to be quiet, aren’t you, Q?” James murmured, his hips rolling up to meet Alec’s. “We can make all the noise we want, but you’re going to have to muffle all those lovely moans and...” He groaned himself as Alec sank a couple of slick fingers into him and dropped his forehead to the bed. “<em>God</em>, Alec.”</p><p>“I don’t feel like faffing about, <a id="return4" name="return4"></a><a class="hovertext4" href="#return4"><span class="hide">lyubimiy (beloved)</span></a>. And our <a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext1" href="#return1"><span class="hide">kotik (cat)</span></a> is looking impatient, as well.” Alec bared his teeth at Q while James clutched at the bed cover. Their lover’s hands were out of view of the camera, but the way his arms and shoulders were moving told Alec everything he needed about what Q was doing to himself. “That’s right, kitten, are you opening yourself, too?”</p><p>James’ head came up at that to stare hungrily at the little screen and Alec tangled his fingers in James’ hair to hold his face up for Q to watch as he pushed in, slow but relentless. Both of his lovers’ mouths opened in a gasp at the same time, but, once he was sunk deep, Alec held still until James reached back to drag at his hip and <em>then</em> Alec let himself drive into James fiercely, relishing being still alive and ravenous and <em>loved</em>, and he let go of James’ hair to grab his shoulder, his fingers digging in as he found himself making the guttural sounds he could never quite hold back with either of them.</p><p>He lost himself a little, listening to James’ sounds and the stifled whimpers that escaped Q, until he felt James push his hand underneath himself and watched Q curl into his own grip, and then Alec came, shuddering into James’ shudders and seeing Q bite down on his lip, hard, as he tried to muffle his own cries.</p><p>“Q,” James rasped, panting, reaching a hand toward the phone and Alec focused on the small screen to see a tiny spot of blood on their lover’s mouth.</p><p>“Oh, <a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext1" href="#return1"><span class="hide">kotik (cat)</span></a>,” Alec said tenderly, wishing he could lick it away.</p><p>Q slumped back into his chair, the tip of his tongue making little kittenish brushes over the spot. His eyes slid shut as he breathed, and then he visibly gathered himself. “You’re flying home tonight,” he said, opening his eyes, sitting up, and beginning to briskly wipe his hands. “The etickets will be sent to your phones.” He gave them a razor-edged look. “<em>Don’t </em>miss the flight.”</p>
<hr/><p>Q lay curled, dozing between them, and Alec stroked his fingers through the thick dark hair lovingly. He kissed Q’s temple and then smiled at James past Q’s shoulder, reaching out to run a finger along James’ collarbone, avoiding the knotted scar that might remain sensitive for the rest of James’s life. He supposed, in the balance, that he ought to feel <em>grateful</em> to that bitch for Q, if nothing else, and possibly he might manage it one day when the words “take the shot” stopped echoing in his nightmares.</p><p>James was laying on his side, sharp blue eyes studying him. “You’re thinking about M again.” His hand moved soothingly on Q’s hip when their lover stirred.</p><p>Alec sighed and let his fingers trace up James’ throat to his mouth, pressing lightly to encourage silence.</p><p>James’ lips curved under his fingertips. “I don’t recall that ever working,” he said, his mouth brushing the sensitive pads. Alec shot him a look as Q’s eyes, grey verging on both green and blue, opened and focused on him.</p><p>“She warned me not to trust you, Alec,” Q said softly. “She said your primary loyalty was not to England.”</p><p>Alec shrugged one shoulder. “That’s true enough.”</p><p>James snorted. “She tried the same warning on me when she found out you were eyeing outside organizations. I laughed in her sour face.”</p><p>“I didn’t understand at the time why she hadn’t tried to have you killed,” Q whispered.</p><p>Alec traced his mouth, tugging gently on his bottom lip. “She certainly sent me on enough missions that were probably aimed at killing me.”</p><p>Q scowled. “How were they different from your usual ones, then?”</p><p>Alec grinned at him. “She knew I was loyal to James.” He raised his eyes to look at James, the grin softening. “And James is perfectly loyal to England. He’ll keep going out on missions until he’s killed in some pointless political idiocy. And as long as he’s here, so will I be.”</p><p>“So you’d only be a danger if James died first.” Q was scowling. “Or if James was...”</p><p>“Marked expendable? Mmm,” Alec agreed, running a finger down Q’s nose to watch him scowl even harder, like a put-out kitten.</p><p>“At any rate,” James said, kissing the back of Q’s shoulder, “M thought our relationship was a potentially dangerous one to MI6. She tried, several times, to drive a wedge between us.”</p><p>Q blinked. “She...what did she do?”</p><p>“She tried women,” Alec said with a feral smile. “James could usually be tempted to dally, and I’ve indulged occasionally, but they were never a permanent thing.” He looked thoughtful and then affected innocence. “Most of them died, if you can believe it.”</p><p>“Alec didn’t kill them,” James sighed. “Probably.”</p><p>Alec shrugged. “And then she dragged <em>you</em> across our trail, Q. I don’t know whether she meant <em>this </em>to happen...” He gestured between the three of them as Q frowned, turning that over. “But the most generous interpretation I can put on it is that Q was aimed at you, James. She wanted to tie you even closer to MI6, and keep you less conflicted in your loyalties in case I tried to pull you away.”</p><p>“I’m sure she knew that I’d never leave like that. And that you’d never try it.” James sounded less certain than Alec thought he’d prefer.</p><p>“There was a time,” Alec mused, laying back with a small smile, “that I thought I might talk you into trying something like a retirement.”</p><p>James opened his mouth and then closed it again slowly, his brow furrowing.</p><p>Alec shrugged wryly. “Don’t be like that, <a id="return2" name="return2"></a><a class="hovertext2" href="#return2"><span class="hide">luchik (sunbeam)</span></a>, it’s not as though we talk about things much, and well, I was younger and thought it was a possibility. I know better, of course.” He met a familiar pain in James’ eyes and gave him a tiny nod and an even tinier smile, knowing it for the same haunted pre-mourning Alec normally kept himself from indulging. “And anyway, now we have our little <a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext1" href="#return1"><span class="hide">kotik (cat)</span></a> to come home to.”</p><p>“Wait,” Q said, offended. “Are you saying I’m a <em>perk?</em>” He sat up and crossed his arms.</p><p>Alec’s eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement. “A sea anchor, possibly.”</p><p>Q narrowed his eyes. “You think I’m a bonus.”</p><p>“No,” James said, turning him for a kiss. “Never. Whatever she intended, <em>if </em>she actually intended anything, what you are is our home, Q.” Q relaxed into the kiss and Alec lightly stroked his fingers down their lover’s spine, enjoying both the resulting shiver and James’ reaction to it.</p><p> </p><p>Later, James cradled a sleeping Q across his lap while Alec idly stroked his ankle. “I never considered that I might not be enough to keep you here,” James murmured, looking up to meet Alec’s eyes.</p><p>Alec shook his head in fond exasperation. “You were always enough, you idiot. But I hardly mind that she ensured it with an exquisite little sweetener.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p><p>kotik (cat)<br/>luchik (sunbeam)<br/>luchik moy (my sunbeam)<br/>lyubimiy (beloved)<br/>Lyubimiy moy (My beloved)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>